Mysterious Life
by HiddenName
Summary: "In a small town where everybody knows everybody called Mystic Falls. In this little town, there are no secrets because every resident knows what is going on... but are there secrets? Are there secrets that can hurt others? Or are there secrets in the family that no one can say? Well, for one little girl, she clueless to anything that happens in Mystic Falls."


_**Hello. **_

_**I do not usually write stories when it comes to shows like these. I tried one time with a show called ONCE UPON A TIME. Let me say, that story wasn't my best. I quickly deleted it as fast I could. I don't know why but I guess this is a second try. Please be nice and tell me what you think. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy it. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

In a small town where everybody knows everybody called Mystic Falls. In this little town, there are no secrets because every resident knows what is going on... but are there secrets? Are there secrets that can hurt others? Or are there secrets in the family that no one can say? Well, for one little girl, she clueless to anything that happens in Mystic Falls. She has been sheltered and homeschooled for the majority of her life. But there she is lying on her bed without a care in the world, dreaming beautiful dreams. This 14-year-old girl's name is Evangeline Rose Williams. In the Salvatore estate, she sleeps in her room with her short dark, almost black, brown hair spread all over the pillow tangled.

"Eva...Eva, it's time to wake up otherwise you will be late."

The voice sounded fatherly to the sleeping girl. The feeling of being shaking by a warm hand slowly had her eyes open. At first, the silhouette of a man with the sun shining behind him. Then, she took notice of the light blue eyes and messy brown hair with that fatherly smiling staring down at her. He leaned forward a little rubbing her slight pink warm cheeks from being under the blanket all night. She groaned slightly moving his hand away from her cheek to return under her comforters.

He slightly laughs staring at the girl hiding her face but doesn't cover her feet, "Good morning to you too. Wake up your brothers and get ready," He pats her feet having her move them back in the blanket. "Now Evangeline."

The only response was a grumble but that's her way of saying she is awake. The man walked away with a soft chuckle closing the door behind him. Once she hears the sound of the door silent bang, she removed the blanket staring at the door angrily. She sits up a little looking around her bed seeing her three brothers sleeping on the floor. They have their rooms but they insist on sleeping in her room. They are sweet but Eva feels like she has no room to do anything. Aren't brothers wanting to stay away from their sister's room? Isn't that the normal thing to do? But, she can't stay mad at them because of this. She moves over to her left towards the closest brother poking at his shoulder. His messy brown with blond highlights hair was a bit curly from tossing and turning at night probably. The blanket was only covering his bottom half while the other half wasn't wearing anything, showing his broad shoulders and tone back. It was like he worked out at the gym any chance he can. Eva poked his shoulder again for him to grumble moving his shoulders but refuses to turn his head towards her.

"Chris," She speaks quietly and softly, "Chrissy, you're in the way."

The sound of his grumble reaches her making chuckle slightly.

"Evy, don't call me Chrissy," The husky voice of her brother slowly waking up makes her laugh. He sounds like a drunk man every time he walks up, "Not funny..." She notices him raising his leg then slams it down on someone's leg startling her other brother up.

This brother had light brown hair standing up with the tips slightly falling. He glared at the foot that was on his leg. His blue eyes narrow in anger towards Chris then focus his gaze on his little sister. She smiles watching his anger diminish slowly.

"Good morning Evy," Her other brother greets kindly standing up and walking over to her. His crumpled up shirt falling while he smooths down his hair giving her kiss on the forehead. "Guess, it's my turn to make you breakfast."

Eva nods her head slowly, "Yes Bastian, but before you go. Um," She looks left and right at her two brothers that are still asleep, "Can you help me get rid of them?"

Sebastian nods his head opening the door to her room then grabs the brother that dyed his hair black by the legs and pulls him out of the room. Then he moves over to the brother that woke up rudely smacking him upside the head.

"Sebastian you bastard!" Chris shouts jumping up having a wrestling match in her room.

Luckily, it was quick and fast for Sebastian grabbing him by the neck. He turns to Eva with a small smile, "You get ready Evy. We will try to wake up Alex." With that being said, all three of them left.

Eva released the breathe she was holding sighing with relief. These were her three brothers, annoying, weird, but loving and caring. They were all she has. Her eyes cast down sadly but quickly shakes it off getting out of bed and getting ready.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of getting ready, Eva walks out of her room when she hears slight whispering from downstairs then a loud bang from a door shutting startling her. She quickly walks downstairs seeing the man that gave her home leaning against his kitchen island in frustration.

"Zach?" She calls having him turn to look at her.

His hunch over anger expression was slowly going away replaced with a gentle smile.

"Eva, your brother's aren't up?" He asks looking behind her seeing nobody.

Eva shakes her head walking further down the steps, "They are up but I don't know where they are. Were you talking to someone Zach?"

"No, Eva. I wasn't speaking to anyone. Come on now. Let's make you some breakfast," Zach says patting her shoulder pulling her further into the kitchen.

"But I thought Bastian was going to make me breakfast?" Eva questions confused.

"Do you want to wait until he gets ready or do you want me to make breakfast?" Zach asks teasingly knowing the answer to that question.

She doesn't want to be rude but her brother's cooking isn't the greatest. Unlike Zach who's cooking is out of this world in her opinion. Since she could remember, she and Zach would always bake cookies, cakes, or cupcakes whenever she craved them. Her brothers would steal some of the frostings by dipping their fingers in the bowl. That's how it was in this house that was full of laughter and fun. It was only the four of them in this silent house where no one can enter. She hasn't recalled the last time someone came over beside one of her childhood friends. Her only friend who she will be seeing in front of the school hopefully.

She looks up at Zach faking on contemplating her options, "Have breakfast from one of my brothers who never cooks or from someone who knows how to cook. My choices are so limited."

He laughs hugging her from the side, "Come on. Let's eat."

"Okay."

What they don't know is the three people upstairs staring at their backs watching everything. One of them glared at the door that was slammed shut then looked at the other two. They all nodded their heads before returning to their room getting ready for the first day of school.

* * *

"Eva hurry up!" Chris shouted impatiently from the school parking lot, watching his little sister struggling to get her boots on. "You said you wanted to see your friend, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm coming. I'm coming," Eva says hurriedly getting out of the car running towards the three.

Alex yawned walking ahead running his fingers through his long messy wavy hair falling, "This sucks. Why can't we do homeschooled again?"

"Because Eva needs to be surrounded by other people. We can't have her cooped up in the house anymore," Sebastian replies to his little brother patting his back.

Alex only responded with a yawn walking further ahead towards the boring high school. While her three brothers were talking amongst themselves, Eva was looking around the courtyard not seeing anyone that she recognized. Then her eyes spotted on her childhood friend that was with an older girl giving her something. She frowned at this act knowing that it was a stolen pill from his house. Seconds later, a jerk jock by the name of Tyler comes into the group. Jeremy and Tyler don't get along and she doesn't want anything bad to happen on the first day of school.

Ignoring her brothers trying to get her attention, she runs towards her childhood friend jumping on his back, "Jeremy Gilbert!"

"Woah!" He shouts startling himself and the girl in front of him from her surprise body slam. No matter how surprise he was, he still laughed anyway carrying her, "Oh no, I'm being attacked by the Evangeline William. Someone save me." She laughs getting off of him for him to turn around and give her a proper hug, "Missed you, Eves."

"I missed you too Jer. You stopped messaging me this entire summer," She frowns playfully punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He chuckles pretending to be hurt, "Ouch, did you get stronger Eves?"

She rolled her eyes but laughs anyway.

"Well look at that, the homeschooled girl finally decided to leave the house," The jerk jock speaks up with a playful smirk. "And got hotter over this summer too."

The girl next to him glared at Tyler while Eva blushes slightly from the comment with Jermey pulling her behind him. Jeremy glared at the jock, "And Tyler the pedophile strikes again."

Tyler glares at him moving forward but the girl stops him, pulling him away from the two and into the building. Eva sighed with relief looking up at Jeremy seeing his eyes linger on the girl next to him. She frowned looking down hearing him grumble.

"Let's get too class," Jeremy says.

Eva looks up at Jeremy watching him walk away from her with his hands in his pockets looking upset. She touched her arms watching his back with a sad look. Jeremy Gilbert was the only friend that her brothers accept but this summer he hasn't been the same. Watching him become this guy hurts, especially watching him follow that girl everywhere. How can she tell her childhood friend that she has deep feelings for him when he cares for someone else? She knew why he didn't message her all summer because of someone accidentally messaging her picture of Jeremy and that girl together... in bed. She figured it was the girl that did it because Jeremy was asleep while the girl sticks out her tongue giving a peace sign. She wanted to believe it was an accident... But she knew... Vicki Donovan did it on purpose to spite her. They used to be friends when they were much younger but people do drift apart.

The class bell rings beginning on the first day of class. She already wants to disappear and go back home to the warm atmosphere with Zach baking cookies. Her first period was her favorite elective; Music. She enters the room seeing her teacher Mrs. Welsh smiling at every student that comes in the room.

"Alright, everybody. Welcome to your first day of high school were you will be learning for the next 4 years of your life. My name is Mrs. Welsh and I'll be your teacher for... well you know how long." The class chuckle making the teacher smile, "Since it is the first day, we will start by introducing ourselves."

And so, the first day of Eva's high school begun just like this. Some of her teachers were nice but others were kind of rude and gave her assignments right away. It is different from having teachers over the camera and homework on a screen. There were subjects that she didn't know why they were talking about it because she already learned it a year ago. It was going to be a boring a freshmen year. Through all of her classes, no one talked to her but only stared at her whispering and laughing among themselves. The stares from the girls were judgemental while the guys were looking at her like she was some kind of trophy. It was uncomfortable and weird. She was known for Mystic Falls being the quiet girl surrounded by three handsome men that don't even know were her brothers. Then again, only the people that talk to her know the truth but to those who do not. It can look like she is dating three guys depending on their affectionate towards her. One thing was clear, however, she doesn't want to come back here tomorrow.

School finally ended for her to run out of the building towards the parking lot seeing her brothers waiting for her near the car. Without even thinking, she quickly hugged Alex that was closes to her. He was startled by her sudden hug but wrapped his arms around her anyway. He looked at his older two brothers confused but they shrugged themselves confused by her behavior.

"Evy, what's wrong?" Sebastian speaks up patting her hair.

"Can we please go back home to Zach?" She whispers against Alex's chest.

The brothers stared at their little sister worried than at each other still confused. Without any other questions, they head into the car driving back to the Salvator estate. Eva quickly grabbed her bag rushing into the house not waiting for her brothers.

Zach heard the door slam open watching the 14-year-old enter in a rush and stomp her way upstairs, "Hey Eva, how was school?"

"I'm never going there again!" She shouts slamming the door to her room while the three brothers enter the house.

Zach flinches from the slam then stares at the three clueless boys. They all shrugged making Zach sigh slowly walking up the steps towards the girl's room. He heard her muffle scream in the room for him to knock loudly.

"Eva, come on open the door. Let's talk," He speaks up carefully.

"No!" She shouts. "High school is awful! Everyone hates me!"

"Hunny, they don't know you. Besides, it is only on the first day. They just need to get to know and understand what kind of person you are. Come out please," Zach tries to reassure her.

It was silent on her end for a minute before he heard shuffling on the bed then a sound of click by the door with the door cracking a bit. Zach smiled seeing the tear-eyed girl peeking out. This was gonna take some time getting used to since her brothers sheltered from the real world with Jeremy Gilbert being her only friend. But Zach also blames himself for keeping her sheltered in this house. When he saw her as a little girl, she was sleeping in one of her brother's arms. Her dress was covered in blood while the three brothers stared at him asking for help. Even though he knew this was going to be a bad idea, he let them in. But now, he doesn't regret one single thing because the girl in front of him grew up to be like his daughter. A daughter that he wants to protect from anything, even from the family secrets.

"There you are. Your brothers are worried about you. Let's go down and reassure them okay?"

Eva sniffed nodding her head hugging Zach with all her strength grateful for him. She heard the sounds of rushing footsteps and a bang on a wall downstairs startling them both.

"They better not be fighting again," Eva sighs in irritation moving towards the steps but was pulled back by Zach.

"I'll take care of it," Zach says grabbing her wrist.

Eva shakes her head patting his hand, "They won't listen to you, Zach. I'm the only one that can calm them down."

He couldn't make any comeback because he knew she was right. Those boys wouldn't listen to anyone besides her or each other. Eva had Zach release her as she runs back down the stairs wanting to stop her brothers from a wrestling match like this morning, but what she saw caught her off guard. In the living room, her three brothers were surrounding and glaring at a man with light brown spiked up hair wearing dark color clothing, jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He was holding his arms up in surrender staring at them but then glances at the girl on the stairs in shock slowly putting his hands down.

"Christopher, Sebastian, Alexander..." She spoke quietly feeling their anger towards this stranger, "what are you doing?"

Christopher turned to glance at Eva, "Evy, go back upstairs with Zach and stay in your room."

Her eyes widen at the voice that her brother was giving her. His voice sounded tenser than usual meaning this person in front of them is dangerous. She turned back to the stranger who has been staring at her this whole time. He looks so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Where has she seen him before? His facial features... his eyes... his lips... his broad shoulders... his hair... something in her is screaming that she has seen him before.

"Who are you?" She whispers moving forward slowly passing her brothers.

The stranger looked at her then look at the boys then faced down backing away from her moving forward. Eva stopped herself feeling like she is moving too fast for his comfort. It was like wrestling with a bear who was unpredictable on what he was going to do next. Chris's tone of voice stayed with her in the back of her head making her wary of him.

"Do... do I know you?" She asks finally.

"We are in the same school," He replies looking back at me.

"Okay," She says, not convinced that was the real reason. "What are you doing trespassing?"

"Trespassing?" He questions staring at her confused, "This is my house. I should be asking you that question."

Her eyes widen taken back at his words. She was never told about another living Salvatore. Zach told her that he was the only one in his family that carries on the name of his family. Everyone else he knew died by either an unknown illness or old age.

"You're a Salvator," She concludes for him to raise his arms in a ta-da fashion.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore. Now that you know who I am, who are you?" He asks, kind of rudely.

Alex grabbed a hold of Eva glaring at the Stefan pulling her back behind him, "That will be none of your business. She won't get involved with someone like you."

"Alex, that's mean-"

"Go to your room, Evy." He cuts her off starling her at his rough voice. When she didn't move he turned to glare at her with the look of so much anger that it scared her. Alex was the brother that was always lazy and tired. He would get mad but never has he been this anger. This situation was more serious than she thought, "Now!"

With that last shout, she quickly rushed off upstairs passed the surprised Zach that watched the entire thing and into her room slamming the door shut locking in it. She was breathing heavily having what happened replay over and over in her head. Something was off about her brothers. That behavior wasn't her caring brothers that protected since the dark, hazy day. They were the reason she was alive today and decided to adopt her on that very day. Then again, something wasn't right about Stefan Salvator either.

"This is so weird," She whispered to herself leaning against her door.

Her phone suddenly rang from her nightstand. She walked over to grab her phone seeing the collar ID was Jer with a picture of her and him acting silly a year ago. She giggles staring at the picture with what happened recently disappearing. She answered the call hearing his slurred voice. He was drinking.

"Hey, Eves! You wanna come to the Grill with me?!" He asked giggling like a fool.

She smiles softly happy to hear his voice even if he was drunk. She scanned around the room hearing shouting from downstairs and the sound of glass breaking. It seemed like now was a good time to leave before anything disasters come in... but...

"I want to go Jer but I don't have a car nor do I have a license to drive," She says disappointedly.

Jeremy chuckles sounding like jingle bells to her ears, "Come on Eves. I need you. Please."

She bit her lip contemplating the idea while thinking of all the pros and cons of sneakily going out. Finally, she decided to see Jeremy was a bigger pro than any other con going through her head.

"I'll be there Jer," She finally says.

She can practically hear Jeremy smiling widely with a shout of cheer over the phone. Eva giggles telling Jeremy that she will be there in a few minutes. Looking around her room, she wonders how she will escape besides using the front door where everyone can see her leave. She walks over to her window pulling it open feeling the cold air. Looking down from the second floor, she second guesses on this idea since she didn't even think of the next step. Besides her window was a tree branch that she can easily climb on then carefully slide down from it. She breathed deeply looking back at her door not hearing any shouting or glass breaking from downstairs but it still didn't stop her from climbing out of the window and onto the branch. She carefully maneuvers around the tree to get on the ground. Once she was safely on the ground, she silently pats herself on the back for doing something so stupid and reckless but it was kinda fun. She looks up at her window then runs off down the street heading to the Grill.

* * *

"Eves! You're finally here!" Jeremy shouts outside of the Grill giving her a big hug.

"You have no idea what it took for me to get here Jer," She breathes heavily from all that running hugging him back.

It took her 30 minutes to get here. By this time, she's surprised that her brothers haven't found her missing and blow up her phone in a panic.

"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters," Jeremy says pulling back from the hug then grabs her hand. "Let's head inside."

Without her nod of approval, Jeremy pulled her in the busy Grill that was blasting music. She noticed other people from school were here too. She looked around the Grill noticing some people were staring at her. That uncomfortable feeling came back to her gripping on Jeremy's hand. He looked down at his hand then at Eva noticing her slight discomfort. He grips on her hand back grabbing her surprised attention but pulled further into the building and in a small booth. They slide in the booth watching the crowd of people and servers doing their job but Jeremy was only looking at one girl. Eva removed her hand from Jeremy catching his attention then smiles slightly.

"You cut your hair," Jeremy starts the conversation. "Straight bob? I like it."

Eva glanced at Jeremy touching her short hair nodding, "Yeah. The long hair was getting hard to manage so I decided to cut it. It's a nice change."

Jeremy nods his head as Vicki walks passed them having him distracted again. She sighed wishing that she has listened to her cons instead of pro. Note to Eva, don't expect much when your crush has feelings for another.

"Look Jer," She speaks up, having his focus back on her. "I think I should go home. You're distracted so I'll get going."

Eva scoots over on the other side leaving the booth leaving Jeremy unsure of what to do. She was going to walk out the Grill reaching the door at the same time it being open revealing Elena Gilbert and... Stefan Salvatore. Her eyes widen staring at Stefan with his own eyes staring back at her.

"You... what are you doing here?" She asked really confused.

"I... um..." He swallows, a lump in his throat unable to talk. "Um... I was invited to come here by... um... Elena."

He looks away unable to look at her in the eye. She nods her head slowly glancing at Elena that was confused with this exchange between them. Elena's eyes connected with Eva's then a smile appeared on her face.

"Eves, it's been a while." Elena starts.

"Oh yeah, it has. Sorry, I can't stay and talk but-"

"She needs to get back to the house."

Another voice from behind Elena and Stefan startled them but scared Eva. She slowly looked behind them then glance slightly up to see her tall brothers stare at her angrily.

"I am so dead," She whispers to herself with Elena and Stefan looking at her with empathy.

* * *

"Evangeline Rose Williams sneaking off from her window without telling anyone," Zach starts his scolding in the living room. Eva was on the couch fidgeting looking at the ground guiltily. Chris and Sebastian were leaning behind the couch glancing down at her upset while Alex was sitting on the chair with closed eyes resting. "For 9 years, not once have you done anything so dangerous, stupid, or anything like this. We had to call Sheriff to find you but luckily the owner of the Grill called me to notify you were here and wondered why you weren't with Chris, Alex, and Sebastian." He walks back and forth looking at her then looks forward shaking in his head in disappointment. He looked back at her watching her fidgeting and feeling guilty. He sighs putting his hand on his hips, "You are grounded for a week. No phone. No TV. No Computer. You will be spending time with me here cleaning every inch of this house. Got it?" The only thing Eva can respond with was a nod because her lip was quivering not wanting to show reveal her voice sounding weak. "Go to your room."

Eva jumps up from the couch ignoring other people glancing towards her and rushing upstairs to her room. She looks in her room seeing paper are thrown on the floor, her closet and bathroom door open seeing clothes and towels on the floor. The bedsheets, pillows, and comforters were off her bed and scattered. The room looked like someone robbed the place. Her brothers must have done this worried sick about her. This made the guilt she felt grow more and more. She groans laying on her bed sleeping the entire day away without putting the pillows or blanket back on.

After a few hours of her sleeping, the three brothers sneaked into the room seeing her asleep on the naked bed. They put the blanket over her watching. Alex was the first to climb on the bed pulling the girl towards him. She automatically snuggled up to him using him as a pillow. The other two brothers sit on either side of the bed, one staring at her window while the others stare at the door. Just waiting. Only waiting.

* * *

The next day started, the school has begun, and her hell was only beginning. History was her least favorite subject and all she wanted to do was go back into Music class. Well, luckily she didn't have the dreadful teacher that everyone in this school talks about, Mr. Tanner? She shakes her head trying to get back in the subject looking at the board but all she saw was garbage. The bell rang marking her final class ending. She quickly grabbed her notebook, books, and backpack and being the first person to leave the classroom. She ran down the hallway hoping to get to her brothers but someone walked up in her way having them both trample on the floor. Their papers and notebooks flying all around them.

"Ow..." She whines sitting up rubbing the back of her head. She looked at beside remembering that another person was on the floor with her, "Omg! I-I'm sorry-"

She stops herself when the other person sits up connecting their green eyes with her hazel ones. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before going onto full-blown laughter on the floor.

"We seriously need to stop bumping into each other like this. People will think we practically did this on purpose," Stefan says in between laughing helping Eva with her papers and books off the floor.

Eva chuckles grabbing some of the papers as well, "Maybe you're the doing it on purpose?"

Stefan smiles at her handing her papers while she gives him his papers, "Maybe." He spoke quietly having her second guess if she heard right. Eva looked up at him confused but he only smiled at her. He looked around then slowly stands up offering his hand to her, "Let me help you up." Eva accepted his hand grateful for the help. "Say, are you going to the Mystic Falls bonfire? I was told everyone was going on their first day."

Eva shakes her head put a lock of hair behind her ear, "No. I'm grounded. Zach wasn't too pleased with me sneaking out of the house through the window. Neither are my brothers so..."

"Speaking of your brothers and Zach," Stefan cuts her off quickly, "Are you related to any of them?" Eva stared at Stefan, her smile slowly turning into frown looking down sadly. She didn't answer him but Stefan understood the moment her happiness turns into sorrow, "Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's perfectly okay. I don't have any memories of my biological family but Zach and my brothers are my families. And anyone related to them is my family too," Eva smiles looking up at Stefan stretching out her hand in a handshake, "I don't believe I properly introduce myself. My name is Evangeline Williams. You can call me Eva for short or any other nickname you hear around town."

He chuckles looking at her hand then grab it gently staring at her. The moment their hand's touch, Eva heard shouts and screams thinking it was someone behind her but no. This wasn't just one scream. These screams sounded like thousands of people screaming in pain. Her eyes widen staring at Stefan's face when thousands of other faces would appear showing their expression before they died. They were coming closer and closer screaming and screaming until one face looked directly at her.

"Help... me..."

She gasped removing her hand from Stefan having everything return to normal. The sounds of teenage whispering and laughing along with shoes clicking against the high school floor. She breathed heavily looking at Stefan then back at her hand switching back and forth backing away from him.

"Eva?" Stefan questions confused.

"I... I gotta go," She spoke quickly grabbing her back running past him and outside of the building.

She runs until finding the original parking spot with her brothers leaning against the car talking together. She aggressively opens the door to the back seat startling her brothers yet again. Without answering their confused look, she shouts at them to start driving and to go back home.

Alex sighs looking at the other two, "I told you her teenage years were going to be worst for us. But no. Let's not listen to the little brother who only sleeps."

Chris and Sebastian glare at Alex going in the car. Chris sighed looking at his elder brother who only stared inside the car. Alex was rubbing Eva's back trying to calm her down but her shouts and screams of horror could easily be heard in the car.

"What do you think could have happened Bastian?" Chris asked.

Sebastian turned to look at his brother, "Stefan Salvatore happened."

They both entered the car driving off back to the Salvatore house.

* * *

"Now Eva. I want this room," He points to her room, "and those rooms," He points to the entire room on the second floor, "to be cleaned by the time I finish cleaning downstairs." Zach looks back at the 14-year-old noticing her eyes casting everywhere but him. Her brothers already told him about her little episode in the car. She hasn't been having really good days lately. With her heart being broken from that picture of Jeremy Gilbert and Vicki Donovan. Everyone in that high school only being horrible to her or either wanting something from her. And of course, Stefan just had to be the cherry on the cake adding more to her discomfort. "Hey, Eva." He spokes softly grabbing her attention, "everything is going to get better okay?"

She smiles a little nodding her. He smiles back at her kissing her forehead then walks past her heading downstairs. She looks around the second floor with all these rooms sighing.

"Let's check out the room that has needs the least attention," She spoke to herself walking down the hall.

The rooms further down only needed light dusting thankfully. About 6 rooms were already finished making her job a bit easier than she thought. She enters one room but this one was different than all the others. This room was darker than the rest and it seemed like someone was using it. She looked around the room noticing journals upon journals stacked one spot on the desk. A small closet was on the other side of the desk. Quietly, she opened the closest to see even more journals either laying one or in a row standing up. They all look so old. Some of the journals had leather that today it would be pretty expensive to obtain. While others were so old fashion that it could belong in the 1800s. That's when she noticed a journal with a year on the spine.

"1850?" She whispered reaching for the journal.

"Eva!" Someone shouted for her look at the entrance of the room.

"Stefan, is this your room?" She asked looking back at the journals. "Why do you have a journal saying 1850 on it?"

"T-That... Those are my ancestor's journals," He quickly says walking so fast that she didn't even see him standing next to her closing the small closet full of journals.

"How did you..." She looked at the entrance of the door then at him, "...are in the track infield club or something?"

Stefan smiles slightly at that comment shaking his head, "No Eva. But I would appreciate it if you left my room or ask me next time you come to my room."

Eva blushes embarrassed rubbing the back of her head, "R-right. Sorry about that." Then she looked at him remembering something she has wanted to ask, "Yesterday, with you and my brothers, why do they hate you so much?"

"Ah well, your brothers and I were friends in the past sorta and we kinda just kept contact," Stefan says struggling on how to word it correctly.

"Okay? But that doesn't explain why my brothers are so mad at you," She pushes.

"Look, Eva. I don't feel comfortable about sharing something about my past when we are also talking about the other party. Plus, it is rude to talk about your brother's past without asking them right?" Stefan questions tilting his head.

She looks at him then sighs knowing he was right. But they never keep any secrets from each other. It was like a code with them to not keep any secrets because they make you sick. At least that's what Sebastian says. She trusts her brothers and that's all it matters.

"Your right. I apologize."

Stefan nods his head, "Apology accepted. Now," he walks back to the closet that was filled with journal grabbing one of them then comes back in front of her, "This is the first journal that my grandfather from the 1800s has ever kept. He was a child in this journal. Also, my names come from him so this journal is special to me. I'm allowing you to read it so you can understand Zach's family better, but please be careful with it okay?"

He brings it towards Eva for her to stare at the journal then back at him. She slowly takes the journal for the beautiful sounds of laughter overtake her. Stefan's room changed into an old fashion room from the 19th century with one child and a slightly older boy playing on the bed. One child had blonde hair with green eyes while the other had black hair and blue eyes. They looked like they were having the greatest time. Then the scene vanished returning into Stefan's room. It freaks her out that she is seeing something like this but this didn't seem so scary. It felt...nice. Eva looks at Stefan with a big smile then looks back down at the journal.

"I can't wait to read about him."

She smiled at him one last time before leaving the room continuing to stare at the journal. She happily walked back to her room that still has yet to be clean reminding her of the mess.

"Oh... right..." She sighs placing the journal on her nightstand cleaning up the room.

After a few hours of the room finally being spotless, she hears glass shattering and screams from outside her window. She runs up to the window seeing Stefan on the ground facing his back not moving. Glass shards were surrounding him.

"Oh my god, Stefan."

Eva immediately left her room running down to the front door opening it as fast as she can but her small frame bumps into a much taller one.

"Ouch," She rubs her nose glancing up seeing those blue eyes. Those eyes looked so similar then she remembers the scene with holding Salvatore's journal. "You..."

He slightly smirks down at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She opens her mouth but the sounds of hurried footsteps from upstairs and behind stopped her. Her brothers were upstairs while Zach was behind her.

"Eva," Chris spoke up softly. "Come up here. It's time to do homework."

She glances at Chris then heard the sound of strong wind snapped her back to the second stranger seeing Stefan behind him. He was breathing heavily staring worriedly at Eva then glances at the other guy cautiously. She turned back to the strange man with his smirk still there and eyes on her.

"Wow," He spoke up looking around him, "Talk about tense atmosphere. I'm not gonna do anything to hurt little Evangeline here."

She stares at him surprised and scared backing away, "How do you know my name?"

He leans down to her height with that smirk growing, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She gulped backing further away from this man to stand beside Zach holding onto him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her glaring at the man. Whoever this man was, she couldn't help but have this nasty feeling that something extremely bad is going to happen.

Who are you?

**And done! Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories. I was thinking of doing this as a romance/ mysterious so please let me know what you guys think.**

**And who should she be pair up with? **

**Until Next Time**


End file.
